


The Opposite of Deprivation

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: The Opposite of Apart [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Code Switching, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, IwaOi Week, M/M, god i was so embarrassed for them even as i wrote this, iwaoi week june, omg they are embarrassing, this prompt was so sappy i HAD to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa get caught in an unexpected storm on their way home.</p><p>Day 4: ‘Remember that your life was my life’s best part’ (Keaton Henson - You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> guys i wasn't joking
> 
> they are SO embarrassing i could barely write this
> 
> it's the prompt--the prompt is the epitome of sappy
> 
> i'm so so sorry
> 
> edited; june 16

A siren howled distantly, a couple blocks away, but other than that the night was still. They could only see the vaguest of outlines as they walked along the deserted side street, untouched by the lights of street lamps. To some, it might have been daunting to walk at night, but to Iwaizumi it was relaxing, tranquil.

“Iwa-chan, I’m scared. Will you protect me?” Oikawa latched onto Iwaizumi’s arm, resting his cheek on his shoulder.

Clearly not everyone followed his way of thinking.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “ _Ha~i, ouji-sama_. I’ll protect you from that scary pizza box over there.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan is the manliest!” Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s arm happily, unfazed by Iwaizumi’s sarcasm.

The sky rumbled ominously.

Oikawa’s fingers flexed around Iwaizumi’s bicep, just to get a better grip.

“Come on, let’s see if we can beat the storm,” Iwaizumi said, pulling his hands from his jacket pockets. He held out one hand for Oikawa to take, and then they took off. Their feet pounded against the pavement in almost perfect tandem. But the storm had spent all night gathering itself, and a few minutes later the clouds opened up violently. The rain came like a light switch turning on, one moment they were dry and the next they were soaked through. Their hair was plastered to their faces, their socks were wet, there was water under their collars.

“Ah, fuck,” Iwaizumi swore under his breath. They still had another ten blocks to go. “We should have started running earlier,” he commented uselessly. Yeah, they should have started earlier, but they didn’t. 

“Iwa-chan promised he would protect me!” Oikawa wailed, picking up his pace slightly to keep up with Iwaizumi.

“From the pizza box!”

“From everything!”

“Like I would do that, Kusoikawa!”

“I take back what I said earlier! Iwa-chan is the worst!”

They ran in silence after that, though Iwaizumi didn’t let go of Oikawa’s hand, and Oikawa didn’t try to take it back.

They ran all the way back to their apartment, hot and sweaty despite the rain, and they jostled in the entry way to peel off their wet clothing and shoes before they dripped everywhere. They rung out their jeans and shirts just outside their door, hung them up in the bathroom. Because they had run, they weren’t cold, but Iwaizumi still insisted on taking a shower to make sure the cold didn’t settle into their bones. He let Oikawa go first, and then he stepped in as Oikawa was getting out, letting the water wash away the clammy sweat that had settled on his skin.

He found Oikawa on the couch, wrapped up in the couch blanket and tapping at his phone. His hair was up in a towel, something that Iwaizumi still found amusing.

“Oi, what movie’d you pick out?”

“Mm, I was waiting for Iwa-chan.”

He climbed over the back of the couch, settling in the corner. Immediately, Oikawa crawled over and settled in between his legs, letting his head rest against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Meaning, you got distracted by your phone and completely forgot to choose.”

“How rude, Iwa-chan, seeing through my little white lies.” Oikawa grabbed the remote and handed it to Iwaizumi then he pulled on the couch blanket so it covered their legs, getting comfortable.

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi pinched Oikawa’s hip gently, making Oikawa squeak, and then he turned on Netflix, browsing through the action movies. Eventually he settled on one, with Oikawa’s blessing, that looked like it would be about 84% explosions and 16% cries of distress.

About halfway through the movie, Oikawa’s shoulders started shaking. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes, pulling on Oikawa’s shoulder so he could see his expression, but Oikawa was laughing.

“What the hell, Kusoikawa. The movie isn’t _that_ bad.”

“No no, Iwa-chan. I was just thinking how disgusting it is that I am—“ he cut himself off, and his mouth lost its broad grin, “that I am so so happy just sitting here with you.” Oikawa turned slightly so he could look properly at Iwaizumi. “It wouldn’t matter what movie was playing, or if there was even a movie at all.”

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist. “Don’t say such things so late at night, I might actually believe you.”

“But it’s _true_ , Iwa-chan! You’re supposed to be able to tell the difference between my lies and my truths!”

Iwaizumi’s lips tilted downward slightly. “I can.” 

“So then you believe me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Iwa-chan is so rude tonight! You are _blessed_ to have me in your life!” Oikawa smacked Iwaizumi’s thigh, but there was no strength behind it.

“Yeah, I am. You’re my favourite thing about my life.” Iwaizumi said, and his expression was so sober, and his tone was so sincere, that Oikawa bit his lip. 

“Stop being so cool, Iwa-chan.”

“You say that, but _you’re_ the one who started it!”

“Yeah but—but—“

“But you didn’t expect to be on the receiving end of such sappiness.”

“Exactly! I wasn’t emotionally prepared!”

“And I was?”

“Well, I don’t care about you! What matters are _my_ delicate nerves!”

“And we’ve come full circle.” Iwaizumi smirked, kissing the side of Oikawa’s neck and going back to the movie as if they hadn’t just been a couple of embarrassing saps.

Oikawa stopped pouting as soon as Iwaizumi’s mouth touched his neck, and he relaxed against him again. On Iwaizumi’s arm, he idly traced a figure ‘8’ over and over again.


End file.
